Rebound
by kakes
Summary: Set in New Moon, after Edward leaves. What if Bella fell in love again. Would she be able to love him like she loved Edward, and what would happen if Edward came back? Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been months since he left, I lost track in the darkness that is my mind. I had spent most of it in bed, hiding from the pain, I loved him, I gave him my heart and he took it dragging along behind him. I was at school now; it kept my mind somewhat numb when I was here. My friends tried to help me, but they couldn't, and gave up. My dad wants me to go to therapy, but what could I possibly tell them "I'm depressed, because the love of my life left me. You want to know why? Because he's a vampire and is too good for me." I couldn't say that, and what good is it if I can't tell the truth. I liked to think of my life as a deep, dark dream now. That soon I would wake up in Edward's arms, just like I used to. I made my way to the Biology room, that was always the hardest, that was like where Edward and I met. I took a deep breath and walked in. Mike and Angela were smiling and talking, then when they saw me they quickly stopped, I had that effect on people now. I sat down. The teacher walked in then.

"Good afternoon class. We have a new student joining us today," I looked up standing at the front of the class was a tan boy, he was tall, he had brown hair, he was pretty muscular, and he was blushing bright red. He looked familiar "Nick why don't you introduce yourself?" He said, Nick looked around, clearly embarrassed.

"Ummm… Well I'm Nick Bardges…I'm from Phoenix, Arizona." He was from Phoenix too, huh? Wait a second Nick Bardges, I knew him. He was the only crush I ever had, other than… I shivered. Of course I could only think of Edward right now.

"Very good, why don't you sit right over there next to Miss. Swan."He looked around at the sound of my name, obviously recognizing it. When he saw me he smiled a crooked smile that used to leave me breathless, but now only made me want to cry. He came over and sat next to me. People were confused at how he knew me, and then just kind of shrugged it off, after all I was the only one sitting alone.

"Hey" He said. Friendly, and happy as ever.

"Hello" I said my voice barely audible.

"Didn't you used to live in Phoenix?" He asked. I nodded, he smiled.

"Isabella right?"

"Bella." I corrected just like the first day of school

"I see, when did you move here?" All of the questions were reminding me of Edward, just like everything else did.

"Last year."

"You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head no, hoping to give him the hint that he won't get much out of me. "I remember that about you." He remembered me? Should I be happy? No, I would never be happy. He was quiet during the remainder of class. After it was over, though, he kept on talking,

"What class do you have next?"

"Gym." I answered

"Me too. Can you help me get there?" I nodded, and walked, he followed. "So you've changed a lot… I mean you were…" I stared at him, he was blushing, what did he mean? "Yeah, so where do we go?"

"Right up here on the left." He smiled

"Ah-ha I knew I could get a full sentence out of you." Then the impossible truly happened, I actually smiled, I gasped. What was going on? Was I actually getting better? _ Jeez Bella you smiled, now you think you're on the road to recovery. _Hmmm was I really crazy enough to hear voices, I guess so. Nick smiled too.

"Well… I guess I'd better go… to uh gym." He blushed, and then walked away. What was going on?

As I walked into gym, Nick saw me and smiled, I blushed. Mike was staring at me as usual, he still hadn't gotten over me, when he saw me blush he looked at Nick, then at me, then back at me. He was frowning. I tried to ignore him, and walked toward Nick.

"Hey." He said when I got there. "That you're boyfriend?" I looked around involuntarily, even though I knew he couldn't possibly be back. "Him." He said tilting his chin in Mike's direction. I shook my head.

"He wishes, why do you ask?" He seemed to like that I was talking fully.

"'Cuz he's coming over here and he doesn't look too happy." I rolled my eyes for Nick's benefit.

"Hey Bella." Mike said, still with some sympathy.

"Hi Mike." I said actually quite loud, everyone within a 100 foot radius stopped what they were doing. I hadn't spoken since…

"You're… umm, who's your friend?" He asked looking at Nick, and he didn't look pleased.

"Nick Bardges, you are?"

"Mike Newton. So how do you know Bella?"

"We used to go to the same school in Phoenix." I answered. Mike looked on me, he opened his mouth to say something when the teacher came in and began to tell us about the next form of torture we would be attempting.

…

As I came out of the changing room Nick was standing in the hallway waiting for me, just like Edward used too, I shivered away the pain.

"Hey" I said, we began to walk out to the parking lot.

"That your car?" He said asked looking at my truck. I nodded. "It's nice, it's you."

"How could you know that?" I asked

"Know what?"

"That it's me, you've only known me for 2 hours, and you still barely know me." Like that right there I had just said more than I had in months put together.

"I don't know. It just feels like, you." I just left it alone, I knew he would never get me like… god, why did everything lead right back to him, everything."

"Are you okay?" He looked at me, I nodded "You keep getting this look on your face, like you were just stabbed in the stomach." I was about to answer, but being me I tripped over my own feet. Just before I hit the ground though I felt hands around my mid-section. Nick brought me back to my feet.

"Thanks." I breathed looking into his eyes

"No problem." He said, though he didn't let go of my mid-section, strangely enough I didn't mind. Why did that make me feel awful? I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry." He said

"It's fine." I said "I gotta go. Bye." I ran off to my truck. When I got inside I sat back in my seat. Did I like Nick? If I did, was that a good thing? If it was why did I feel so terrible? I shook my head and drove away. Feeling just as dark and awful as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, except for Nick.**

I woke up screaming again, something I had grown accustomed to. Though for some strange reason I was relieved. I wanted the pain to go away, I really did, but I didn't want to forget him. I was a little worried about how I had felt earlier, about Nick. That maybe I would have a good dream for once, that would be bad. I couldn't afford to love someone again. Though I had only truly known him for one day, I had already developed some feelings for him. And that was very, very bad.

I tried to fall back to sleep, without much success. I got ready for school early, going through the motions slowly. I got in my car, and drove to school, though I still had time to spare. I was surprised to see one other car in the student parking lot. It was just a Toyota, though I had never seen it in the parking lot before. I got out and walked toward the picnic table.

"Hey, Bella!" A voice called from behind me, making me jump. It was Nick, he came over and sat across from me. I nodded my hello, and his smile disappeared. "Oh no, you were making so much progress." I smiled.

"I'm just tired." I said

"Yeah you look it. No offense, but you have more bags than a shopaholic." He smiled at me. I did to until the whole shopaholic comment made me think of Alice. Why did _everything_ remind me of them? I looked away "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Nick said.

"No, its not you, don't worry about it." I said, still looking away.

"So… I was wondering…" He started to say something then stopped himself.

"Yeah?" I urged him to finish. Did I really want him to though. If he was going to ask me out, I would say no. That would ruin the friendship that was growing so fast.

"Well… You always seem so… hurt, I was wondering… What happened?" He asked hesitantly. Well that was kind of consisted of me, why would he ask _me. _I didn't want to tell him about them now either. He must have seen my face flash with the usual pain because then he began to backtrack. "You don't have to answer. I'm being pushy, I know, forget I asked." It was obvious he didn't mean it, but I wasn't about to talk about it. I hadn't noticed that the parking lot was full. I saw people staring at us (Whether it was at the fact that Nick was the cute new guy, or that I was actually talking, I would never be sure). Jessica walked up to me. I noticed that she had on her flirty-face.

"Hey Bella! How's it going?" Jessica hadn't really spoken to me since I went quiet. "Oh, who's your friend?" She said looking at Nick, He kept looking at me and, and I looked at my hands.

"I'm Nick," he said reaching across the table to shake her hand.

"I'm Jessica." She giggled. Why was this so nauseating? "Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes, he just got here yesterday." I said in a sharper tone than I had expected. Nick looked at me, he half smiled.

"I see." Jessica said. "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona" He replied.

"Oh Bella is from there too!!! Is that how you know each other?"

"Yes." I snapped again, she was really getting on my nerves. Then the bell rang

"Oh, well I'd better get to class. See you later Nick," She said smiling "Bella." She said in a bored tone, and walked away.

"She a friend of yours?" Nick asked me teasingly, smiling

"Used to be." I replied. Nick stopped smiling.

"Really? She doesn't seem like she would be."

"Why do you keep acting like you know me? You don't! You have no idea!" I snapped, what was with me. He looked hurt as he turned away from me. "Nick I…"

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said "I, uh, gotta get to class. See ya' later Bella." He walked away. _Great job Bella, way to drive away yet another person you care about._

**Alright, I know it's short and I know it's weird that I chose this Nick kid instead of Jake, but I thought I'd try something new. Do you think I'm taking all this too fast? Tell me your honest opinions don't hold back, please! XOXO**


End file.
